Farbe
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/Cinta dalam waktu 3 hari, bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Sebuah kisah cinta manis dari seorang penulis dan pemuda bartender di Verflucth./Oneshoot/my first NaruSaku/Point of view taken by Sakura/Hope you'll enjoy it.


**Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Peringatan : AU, OOC, nggak jelas. First NaruSaku.**

.

_**Mempersembahkan :**_

_**Farbe**_

.

_**Warna**_

.

_Oleh Gymnadenia_

.

.

_Dengan ini, kreasikanlah diriku yang putih ini_

.

Matahari terik menyinari gedung-gedung pertokoan tua. Dinding yang tersusun dari ratusan batu abu-abu bercorak itu kusam dan berjamur, dan kau pasti tak ingin menyentuhnya. Matahari benar-benar terik, sampai aku harus menelungkupkan tanganku, menjadikannya payung darurat di depan pelipis mataku, agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mataku mengerjap berusaha beramah tamah dengan teriknya cahaya matahari.

Kakiku leluasa melangkah, mengikuti arus manusia yang seakan mengantarku melihat lebih banyak keindahan pulau _Verflucth_, sebuah pulau yang baru ditemukan beberapa tahun yang lalu oleh peneliti berkewarga negaraan Jerman yang sedang melakukan riset atas Samudra Pasifik. Pulau yang indah, yang memiliki banyak gedung tua dengan aksen-aksen yang entah dari abad keberapa. Aksen-aksen yang tak akan pernah kau temukan selain di tempat ini. Sampai saat ini, pulau ini hanyalah pulau pariwisata dengan penduduk sementara yang berprofesi sebagai pedagang dan nelayan.

Pekerjaanku yang membawaku kemari. Aku sedang membuat sebuah novel yang mengangkat tema dari sebuah mitos pantai di pulau _Verflucth, __Ewige Riffe_—atau _Karang Abadi_. Tak banyak yang diketahui warga sekitar tentang itu, yang jelas, ada sebuah misteri yang katanya jika seorang pemuda menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis di atas karang tersebut, cinta mereka akan abadi. Romantis bukan?

Dan rencananya, hari ini aku akan mengunjungi satu-satunya kedai kopi di sekitar kawasan pertokoan dengan kode 'Sentral B' ini. Kaki jenjangku yang terbalut oleh celana jeans abu-abu masih menuntunku menuju kedai kopi diujung jalan yang bernuansa klasik itu. Papan namanya yang bertuliskan _Farbe_, yang artinya _Warna_. Nama yang unik. Aku menyingsingkan lengan kaus putihku yang bertuliskan 'Haru' berwarna ungu. Di sini panas, pulau ini berada di daerah Tropis dengan panas menyengat saat Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala, seperti saat ini.

Jarak lima meter, aku sudah bisa mencium aroma kopi tumbuk yang berasal dari kedai kopi tersebut. Hanya kedai sebuah kecil bernuansa coklat—tepatnya didominasi oleh potongan kayu, dengan alunan musik jazz juga aroma kopi yang melengkapinya. Tenang. Itu yang kudapat dari suasana dalam kedai, setiap harinya. Kini aku menjejakkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kedai kopi, dan semerbak wangi kopi menyambutku dengan lembut.

Aku berjalan menuju meja bar panjang yang disediakan. Aku duduk di kursi ke empat setelah pintu masuk, menyisakan sepuluh buah kursi bundar lainnya yang beberapanya sudah terisi turis—entah penduduk sini.

"_May I help you, Miss?"_

Mataku segera mencari sosok bersuara tegas yang barusan menyapaku. Aku terperangah saat mendapati sosok berambut pirang dengan dua bola beriris biru laut menawan seindah batu safir, tengah berdiri di hadapanku, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam di balik celemek putih khas bartender. "Ano…"

"Orang jepang, eh?" ucapnya, seakan menyadari dialek yang barusan kuucapkan. Sang pemuda bermata safir itu menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya. Perawakannya bagus, tidak terlalu berotot namun tidak juga 'lembek'. Wajahnya pun tampan, itu nilai plusnya. Dan kulitnya coklat—itu sangat wajar mengingat 'Sentral B' adalah tempat yang jaraknya tak jauh dari pantai, dan itu membuatnya tampak menarik perhatianku.

Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Terlalu gagu untuk menjawab pertanyaan simple sang bartender. Bibirku menarik semacam senyum untuk menyambut pemuda bartender ini, menyamarkan sedikit kegugupan yang terpancar dari mataku. "Ya. Kamu juga?"

Sang pemuda mengangguk. Rambut pirangnya mengayun pelan mengikuti gerak kepalanya. "Tidak usah kaku begitu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"

"Haruno Sakura," ucapku lembut, dan senyum pun masih menghias di bibirku. Sepertinya pekerjaanku kali ini akan membawa suatu hal manis untukku.

"Oh… Nama yang indah." Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, dan tersenyum kembali. "Jadi, mau pesan apa, Nona Haruno?"

"Cukup Sakura saja," pintaku dengan sedikit menaikkan senyumanku, agak keberatan dipanggil dengan marga keluargaku. Aku menarik nafas, kembali menikmati harum kopi yang memenuhi tempat ini. "Ada saranmu, Tuan?"

"Saranku adalah Caffe Latte, Sakura. Keberatan bila aku menyuguhkannya untukmu?" tawar pemuda itu, sambil memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. _Nyengir_.

Aku terkekeh kecil menyambut godaannya. "Tentu tidak, Uzumaki-san—"

"Cukup Naruto—karena aku risih bila hanya aku yang memanggil nama kecil." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu berlalu menuju meja yang memuat tempat penumbuk kopi secara instant itu. Mulai membuat pesananku. Aku tersenyum. Berkenalan dengan pria tampan di tempat asing, bukanlah suatu yang biasa dan bisa dibilang, ini suatu keberuntungan.

Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku, kembali menulis ide-ide yang sempat meluap saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan 'Sentral B' ini. Dengan pulpen violet yang menjadi favoritku, aku menuliskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi terpikir olehku. Sesuatu yang sedang kualami, mungkin akan menjadi cerita yang bagus untuk novelku nanti. Sedikit banyak, itu terinspirasi dari kejadian 'manis' hari ini.

"Ini dia, Caffe Latte kebanggaan _Farbe_! Silahkan dicicipi, Nona Sakura..."

Kini fokusku teralih pada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum ke arahku, menyodorkan secangkir kopi berwarna coklat terang dengan wangi yang sangat khas. Aku segera kembali pada kesadaranku, dan kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto..."

Kedua tanganku meraih cangkir kopi putih polos itu, dan segera mendekatkannya pada bibirku. Aku mencium aroma manis dari cream yang dipadu dengan kopi tumbuk. Sangat menggiurkan. Dan aku segera mendekatkan bibirku dengan cangkirnya, menyeruput Caffe Latte yang di hidangkan Naruto untukku.

Aku terkejut pada rasa yang kukecap di bibirku. Ini berbeda dengan Caffe Latte yang biasa kuminum di kedai kopi manapun di Jepang. Ini…

"Bagaimana?"

Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum senang, kemudian menatap dua iris safir di hadapanku dengan sorot mata ceria. "Ini… sempurna!"

Naruto nyengir, ia berhasil membuktikan kata-katanya. Entah terlalu ramai atau suara speaker yang terlalu bersemangat mengeluarkan alunan musik jazz dari pemutar kaset, aku baru menyadari bahwa degup jantungku memacu lebih kencang dan mengalirkan darah lebih cepat di sekitar pipiku. Hey, apa yang baru aku rasakan tadi?

"Apa itu?"

Nada bariton yang sangat khas itu menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku segera melirik ke arah mata Naruto terfokus. Buku catatanku. Aku segera menyimpan cangkir kopiku, menukarnya dengan buku catatan yang buru-buru aku masukan ke dalam tas mungilku. "Hanya sebuah buku catatan."

"Catatan?" Naruto mengulanginya. "Catatan apa?"

"Catatan… err—catatan ide tentang _Ewige Riffe_. Karena takut lupa, aku membawa buku ini kemana-mana," jawabku cepat, kemudian tersenyum lagi ke arah Naruto. Ah sial, aku pasti terlihat gugup dengan jawaban yang terlalu panjang itu.

"Penulis eh?"

Aku terkejut, bola mataku membulat besar. Dia bisa menebaknya dalam waktu satu menit? Benar-benar luar biasa. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Err…" Naruto memutar bola mata safirnya lembut, terlihat seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Yah, hanya tebakan beruntung, _mungkin_?"

Aku terkesiap. Barusan pemuda ini salah tingkah eh? Lucunya. Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku memang seorang penulis."

Naruto tak menyahut. Kuputuskan untuk mengintipnya melalui celah-celah rambut merah mudaku. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, pipinya merona kemerahan, sementara seulas senyum tersungging manis di bibirnya.

.

_Berikanlah warna kenangan pada setiap sudut putihnya_

_._

"_Es kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ma'am?_" —Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?

"_May I help you, Miss?_"

"_Kaufen Sie jetzt diesen Schal, Miss..._" —Belilah selendang ini, Nona...

Dengan angkuhnya berhasil memisahkan diriku dengan pedagang-pedagang di sekitar Pantai. Mereka sangat gigih menawarkan bantuan dan barang dagangannya. Jujur, aku sangat risih. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari gerombolan pedagang itu, memasuki kawasan Pantai cepat, takut kembali dikejar oleh para pedagang yang mengincar uangku.

Matahari sekarang masih berada tepat di depanku. Jelas saja, sekarang baru pukul sembilan pagi dan sinarnya pun tak menyengat seperti kemarin, malah membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Semilir wangi angin laut pun menambah nyaman hidungku. Menyenangkan. Pantai yang tidak terlalu padat ini menyenangkan, pasir putih yang bersih, juga air laut yang masih jernih dan berwarna kehijauan diterpa sinar matahari. Benar-benar sempurna.

Sepertinya pakaian yang kugunakan hari ini lumayan membuatku leluasa bergerak. Hanya selembar T-shirt gombrang berwarna merah dengan celana putih pendek, juga sebuah tas favoritku yang berwarna hitam setia menemaniku. Memang hanya pakaian biasa, namun bagiku cukup membuat diriku merasa nyaman. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah pesisir pantai, sementara sendalku sengaja ditenteng agar tidak basah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ombak menghampiri kakiku dan membasahinya, seakan menggodaku untuk bermain bersama mereka. Aku merasa tenang karena hanya ada beberapa orang di pantai ini, juga beberapa orang yang sedang berselancar. Ombak di tengah lautan sana memang lebih ramah saat menyapa pesisir pantai _Verflucth_.

ZAASSS…

Suara ombak menyapa pesisir pantai cukup menggelitik telingaku. Mataku dengan leluasa menikmati pemandangan pantai pagi hari dengan beberapa peselancar melengkapi keindahannya.

Dan mataku, menangkapnya.

Sosok berambut pirang dengan air laut membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang berwarna kecoklatan, juga mata safirnya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan saat ia berselancar, juga senyumnya yang menawan saat tahu bahwa ia berhasil mengendarai sang ombak dengan baik. Dan mataku, menangkap sosok itu, merekamnya dengan baik dalam ingatanku.

Baik gerakan tubuh, maupun tatapan mataku, semuanya terkunci pada sosok yang kini sedang mengendarai ombak dengan asiknya, dengan setiap sentuhan kebahagiaan dalam gerakannya yang membuat siapapun iri dengan kelihaiannya. Degup jantungku terpacu menjadi cepat saat kutahu pemuda itu kini mengarahkan papannya ke arahku. Dia menuju ke arahku, dan tubuhku seperti membeku.

"Sakura!" sapanya dari kejauhan, sebelum akhirnya ia terjungkang dari papannya, dan masuk ke dalam air. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kepala pirangnya muncul lagi dari dalam air, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tubuhku bereaksi, dan aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Entah, sesuatu menggelitik perutku hingga akhirnya tertawa. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berenang ke arahku, menyeret papan dengan lengan kanannya. Aku hanya tersenyum, menunggu pemuda itu keluar dari air dan berlari menghampiriku. Hey, ini seperti mimpi manis dari seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun.

"Sakura!" panggilnya lagi, sesaat setelah dia keluar dari air dan menjinjing papannya ke arahku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek gombrang berwarna putih. Dan sekarang aku dapat melihat badannya yang atletis dengan otot perut yang agak terbentuk.

"Hm?" sahutku dengan senyuman manis, tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama, masih menenteng sepatuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lalu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau ingat akan ceritaku kemarin? Aku ke sini untuk melihat ke adaan pantai sebagai latar novelku nantinya, Naruto…" jawabku lengkap.

"Oh…" dan hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Kemudian kulihat bola matanya berputar, lalu kembali menatapku. Aku tersenyum, menanggapi tatapan matanya. "Mau mencicipi kelapa butir khas pantai ini?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, tangan kananku sudah ditarik olehnya, dan membuatku secara tak sadar berlari mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju sebuah kedai di pesisir pantai yang berbahan dasar kayu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil berlari, memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang basah oleh air pantai, dan sedetik kemudian kurasakan aliran darahku bergerak cepat di sekitar pipiku yang memanas.

"Paman, kelapa butirnya dua ya!" seru Naruto kepada sosok yang duduk di depan kedai pantai itu.

Kini aku menginjak lantai kedai yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Sudah agak lapuk namun masih kuat terlihat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, memperhatikan suasana di kedai yang sepi ini. Hanya ada tiga buah meja kayu dengan empat buah kursi disetiap mejanya. Kedai kecil yang seperti toko kelontong namun ada beberapa butir kelapa menumpuk dibagian luar. Ada beberapa pigura terpajang di satu sudut toko, membuatku tertarik untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke sana, melihatnya lebih dekat.

Dari semua pigura, aku dapat menemukan sosok berambut pirang dengan mata safirnya yang menawan. Dari sosok bocah berumur kira-kira lima tahun yang sedang berdiri di depan Tokyo tower, sampai sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di sebelahku, ikut melihat apa yang membuatku tertarik. Kemudian telunjuk tangan kananku terulur menunjuk satu pigura yang memuat foto bocah pirang kecil ini. "Kau manis sekali di sini, Naruto…"

"Itu ketika umurku lima tahun, dan masih tinggal di Jepang…" Naruto tersenyum, mendadak sorot matanya sayu menatapi pigura foto yang memuat dirinya. Sedikit, aku bisa mencium aroma kopi dari dirinya. Agak aneh menemukan pemuda beraroma kopi seperti ini. "_Che_, aku jadi merindukan Jepang…"

Aku menarik alisku bingung, menoleh menatap bola mata beriris biru laut di depanku dengan tatapan aneh. "Kalau begitu kembalilah ke—"

DUK! DUK!

Aku terkejut, mataku segera mencari asal suara ribut yang ternyata adalah sosok paman tua yang tengah memotong sebutir kelapa. Sang paman berambut putih dengan janggut yang juga putih itu, berusaha keras mengupas sebutir kelapa muda itu. Dan kusadari, sosok di sampingku tadi berjalan ke arah sang paman pemilik kedai, dan sedikit basa-basi, kemudian Naruto sudah menggantikan pekerjaan Paman tua itu.

Aku tertarik untuk mendekati Paman pemilik kedai ini dan Naruto. Kemudian sang Paman tersenyum menatapku. "Akhirnya Naruto membawa seorang gadis kemari…"

Aku terkesiap. Buru-buru aku menyanggah ucapan sang Paman. "Aku hanya temannya Naruto, Paman…"

Paman itu hanya tersenyum, tak menjawab pernyataanku. Paman tua itu hanya menatapi Naruto yang sedang bekerja keras untuknya. "Naruto itu, semenjak dia ikut tinggal di sini bersamaku, tak pernah menggubris wanita di sekelilingnya. Makanya, aku terkejut saat dia membawamu kemari, walau hanya sebagai teman."

Dan aku hanya terdiam, menatap sang paman dalam diam, mempperhatikan keriput yang sudah muncul di wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu kemudian aku menarik senyuman manis, kembali menatap Naruto. "Begitu ya…"

.

_Hingga tak ada lagi kekosongan dari warna putih yang terlihat_

.

Kini matahari sudah naik, dan cahayanya mulai membuat kulitku terasa panas, bukan panas lagi. Mataku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar jalanan di 'Sentral B' ini. Dan aku, masih menyusuri _paving block_ di jalan ini, dengan sosok pemuda Bartender yang mengiringi langkahku. Kali ini Naruto sudah tidak telanjang dada lagi seperti tadi.

Sudah hampir jam kerja Naruto, dan aku berniat datang ke _Farbe_ sekalian mengantarnya. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin aku kerjakan di pantai. Menemukan si _Karang Abadi_. Ah, tentunya tidak akan ada artinya apabila aku menemukannya sendirian kan?

Kami masih menyusuri_ paving block_ Sentral B, sambil menikmati harum hot dog atau aroma manis gula-gula kapas yang dijual oleh pedagang kaki lima di sekitar sini. Mataku masih berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari terik yang biasanya tak kujumpai di Jepang.

"Hey Nona, tidak panas?"

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku, tempat Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Aku mengangguk. "Panas sih…"

"Silau?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, dan aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dia tersenyum, dan beberapa detik kurasa semakin cepat. "Kalau begitu percepat jalanmu, lima meter di depan itu _Farbe_…"

Aku mengangguk, dan kemudian mempercepat langkahku untuk mengejar langkah Naruto yang lebih besar dariku. Aku menatap kembali punggung Naruto, menikmati perubahan setiap detak jantungku yang terdengar. Aliran darahku semakin cepat, dan membuat pipiku memanas.

"_H__ey du bist sehr schöne Dame__..._" Naruto berujar, sambil menoleh ke arahku, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung. "Bahasa Jerman ya? Artinya apa?"

"Cari tahu sendiri, Nona…" ujar Naruto, sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku. Membuatku secara spontan menarik tangannya, memaksanya memberi tahu artinya padaku. "Itu bahasa Jerman…"

"Dan artinya?" aku memaksanya, menarik pergelangan tangannya mendekat ke arahku.

"Artinya harus kau cari tahu sendiri…" ucapnya jahil, sedikitpun tak melepaskan tarikan tanganku dari lengannya.

"Ah membosankan. Memberi tahu artinya saja tidak mau…" aku mendengus, melepaskan tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya, pura-pura marah. Naruto melirikku tepat saat aku meliriknya, dan kemudian dia terkekeh kecil memperhatikan tingkahku, membuat pipiku seakan memanas kembali, dan degup jantungku seakan dipacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sial.

"_Miss Sie sehr viel Glück_..."

Aku menoleh, menatap sosok pria tua renta yang duduk di pinggir jalan, dengan baju compang camping dan rambut putih panjang yang tak terurus. Aku menatapnya lama. "_Pardon_?"

"_You're lucky girl, Miss_..." ucap pria tua itu dengan senyum di pipinya yang berdebu.

"_Lucky_?" ucapku mengulang pernyataan si pria tua. Aku menghampirinya, membuat Naruto berdiri diam di belakangku, memberikan sedikit privasi untukku. "_Why?_"

"_That young man_…" sang pria tua menunjuk Naruto dengan sorot matanya, "_he said that you're so beautiful_…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok Naruto yang menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, kemudian kembali menatap sosok pria tua tadi. Kemudian aku tersenyum menatap pria tua itu, terkekeh kecil menanggapi gurauannya. "_Funny jokes. We're just friend…_"

Si pria tua tersenyum. "_Ich hoffe du bist glücklich_..."

Aku terkekeh, setidaknya aku tahu apa arti ucapan Naruto tadi. "_Thank you Mister for your kindness, to tell me about that._"

"_You're welcome, Miss._.." ucap pria tua itu, kembali tersenyum.

Aku segera kembali berlari ke sisi Naruto, dengan senyuman mengingat arti dari ucapan Naruto tadi. Naruto melirikku aneh. "Apa yang diucapkan pria tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku terkekeh, dan otakku masih merekam jelas ucapan sang pria tua.

.

_Yang ada hanya warnamu dan berbagai rasa di dalamnya_

.

Langit malam di Verflucth yang indah bertabur bintang yang seakan tak ingin kalah bersinar dengan yang lain. Aku duduk di depan jendela kamar hotelku, menikmati hiasan langit ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Di depanku ada notebook yang sudah menyala semenjak lima jam tadi. Aku masih asik mengetik novelku, dengan ide yang terinspirasi dari kegiatanku di Verflucth. Aku tersenyum, mengetik novel kali ini sangat menyenangkan.

Novelku berkisah tentang seorang gadis yang berlibur di Verlucth, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bartender di salah satu kedai kopi di sana, dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Benar-benar cerita yang manis. Tapi aku masih bingung dengan akhirnya. Dan kini, aku hanya mengabaikan notebookku yang menyala.

Ponselku berdering di atas meja, tepat di sebelah notebookku. Aku meraihnya, menekan tombol hijaunya, kemudian mendekatkannya di telingaku. "Ya?"

"Hey_ forehead_! Apa kabarmu di Verflucth?"

Aku tersenyum menyadari siapa yang sedang menelponku. "Aku baik di sini, _Pig_. Sayang sekali kau tidak jadi ikut…"

Sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino yang sedang menelponku malam ini. Suara riang dan blak-blakan itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Iya, menyebalkan uh! Shikamaru tak mengijinkanku pergi sih…" ujar suara di sebrang sana. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Che, sudah syukur punya kekasih yang perhatian begitu. Dari pada diriku—

"Hey forehead, bertemu dengan pemuda tampan tidak?"

Aku tersentak, kemudian mencoba membuat nyaman posisi dudukku. "Yep, aku bertemu dengan pria tampan di sini, Ino."

"Namanya siapa?" Ino terdengar antusias dengan topik perbincangan seperti ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto," aku mengucapkannya pelan, tanpa sadar sudut bibirku tertarik saat mengucapkannya.

"Eh? Orang Jepang?" Ino terdengar sewot. "Kok bukan orang Jerman?"

"Dia _blasteran_ Jepang dan Jerman…" aku mendengus, menyesal menceritakannya pada Ino. "Itu katanya…"

"Oh…" Ino hanya ber-oh ria. "Hey, dia memujimu tidak?"

"Eh?" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino, "Memuji? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada mitos… err aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak, _forehead_… Mitos yang serupa dengan kebiasaan," Ino menarik nafas, seakan sengaja membuat aku menunggunya. "Saat pemuda Jerman memujimu, maka selanjutnya dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu, dan setelah itu, dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memilikimu, _forehead_…"

Aku terkesiap. "Maksudnya Pig?"

"Kalau dia berani memujimu, artinya dia serius untuk mendekatimu, _forehead_… duh bodohnya kau!" ucap Ino gusar, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Mendekatiku? Hah? Yang benar saja!

"_Forehead_! Kau masih di sana kan?"

"Iya _Pig_…" jawabku ogah-ogahan. Mataku kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela, dan mulai berbincang kembali dengan sobatku yang kini berada di Jepang. Sedikit—banyak, aku memikirkan ucapan Ino. Jadi artinya, Naruto menyukaiku?

.

_Lalu setelah itu ucapkanlah kunci istimewanya_

.

Matahari perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan corak-corak oranye pada kanvas Tuhan bercorak gumpalan-gumpalan kapas. Aku menarik nafasku, duduk di pasir putih, di pesisir pantai Verflucth, dengan sosok pemuda yang sedari menjadi tontonanku selagi dia berselancar. Ombak besar datang, dan pemuda itu kembali menungganginya. Entah sampai kapan ia mau terus berselancar. Yang jelas, tak bosan kulihat mimik wajahnya yang sangat bahagia saat mengendarai ombak.

Dengan T-shirt merah muda, dan celana jeans pendek, aku menikmati matahari terbenam di Verflucth. Bukan hanya matahari terbenamnya yang kunikmati, juga sorot mata bahagia sang pemuda yang terpancar ke arahku. Aku melihat kepala pirang itu menyembul lagi dari dalam air, namun kali ini, dia tak berusaha menunggangi kembali papannya dan berenang menjauh. Kali ini dia berenang ke tepian pantai, dan membuat sedikit senyum kembali tersungging di bibirku.

"Kau lihat tadi, Sakura? Ombak yang tadi adalah yang terbesar yang pernah aku tunggangi!" serunya saat tubuhnya sudah keluar dari air, dan berlari ke arahku. Dan kurasakan, pipiku memanas. Untung saja matahari sedang terbenam dan pastinya warna merona pada pipiku tersamar dengan itu.

Aku tersenyum. Sedikit, bolehkan aku memujinya sedikit? "Kamu sangat keren tadi!"

"Eh?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi sekarang tidak keren ya?"

Aku terkekeh kecil, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menatapku dalam diam, kemudian menyimpan papan selancarnya di sampingku. "_Hey Lady, ich mag dich_…"

Aku tersentak. Aku mendengar Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui artinya. "He? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan menggeleng pelan. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, "Ikut yuk? Ada yang mau kutunjukan padamu…"

Aku mengangguk, meraih uluran tangannya dan berdiri sambil menenteng sepatuku. Kami berjalan menyisir pantai sore ini, menuju ke arah bongkahan karang besar di sisi kanan pantai. Ada beberapa pepohonan yang tumbuh di situ. Tangan kami tetap bertautan, dan itu memacu jantungku lebih keras terdengar. Naruto menuntunku naik ke atas karang tersebut, melalui jalan yang agak landai sehingga bisa kucapai dengan mudah. Aku tetap mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, sebenarnya bingung Naruto akan membawaku kemana.

"Kau mencari tahu tentang _Ewige Riffe '_kan?" Naruto bertanya tanpa menoleh, ia tetap menuntunku untuk mencapai ujung karang.

"Err, yeah..." jawabku canggung, masih berusaha mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Aku akhirnya sampai di atas karang, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naruto. Aku masih tak mengerti, sampai akhirnya aku melihat ujung karang serupa tanjung, yang kini di sinari cahaya temaram dari matahari terbenam. "Ini..."

"Ini tempat yang kau cari, Nona..." Naruto tersenyum, mempererat genggamannya pada tanganku. Aku terkesiap, menatap Naruto tak percaya. Dia membawaku ke sini? Ke— "Ini _Karang Abadi_..."

Dan sedetik kemudian, aku menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin selalu kuabaikan. Naruto hanya menatap matahari terbenam di depan kami tak berkedip. "_H__ey du bist sehr schöne Dame__, _artinya adalah ‚_hey nona kau cantik sekali'..._"

Aku masih terdiam. Aku memang sudah mengetahui artinya, tapi saat bibir itu yang berucap, rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak kegirangan.

" _Hey Lady, ich mag dich,_ artinya itu…" Naruto menarik nafas, tangan kanannya yang menganggur itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, terlihat grogi. "Mungkin kau merasa aneh, Sakura, karena kita baru mengenal dalam waktu tiga hari. Tapi aku yakin. Dan kata-kata itu, artinya '_hey nona, aku menyukaimu'_…"

Aku terdiam. Sekujur tubuhku seakan mati rasa. Degup jantung yang semula sudah meredam, kini terpacu lagi dan semakin cepat. Pipiku kembali memanas. Genggaman tanganku padanya terasa semakin erat.

"_Und… __hey Dame, würde mir gehören_?" Naruto melirik ke arahku, menatap lekat ke dalam bola mataku, mencoba membuktikan sesuatu. "Aku merasa yakin pada dirimu, Sakura. Dan kau meyakinkan aku untuk dapat merasakan_nya_ kembali... '_Hey Nona, maukah menjadi milikku'_?"

Aku tersentak, bibirku terkatup sementara bola mataku membesar karena terkejut. Aku menelan ludahku, dan dapat kurasakan bahwa sorot mata Naruto menjadi semakin lembut dari saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Deburan ombak menyapa permukaan dinding karang yang tinggi. Sementara aku masih merasakan detak jantungku memacu lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi di setiap detiknya.

"Aku rasa memang terlalu cepat..." aku menyanggahnya secara tak sadar. Kemudian kembali kutatap dua bola mata safir yang sejak awal membuatku selalu merasa nyaman saat menatapnya. "Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba..."

Dan sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat. Dan kini, aku bisa menghirup lagi aroma kopi yang tersemat di celah-celah rambut pirang dan juga ceruk lehernya. Lengan kekarnya memelukku dengan lembut, membuatku merasa bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan yang terlalu cepat ini. Aku meraih punggung Naruto, memeluknya. Meluapkan semua perasaan yang kurasakan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

_Hey Tuan, aku merasa sangat beruntung__ datang ke Verflucth. Apa kau tahu?_

.

_Dan kanvas hidup ini akan menjadi milikmu_

.

**OWARI**

.

(A/N) :

_Ending yang abal, geje, benar-benar nggak jelas_

_Maaf bila readers swt ngebacanya._

_Saya tidak ada maksud apa-apa, saya hanya menyukai NaruSaku, dan meluapkan perasaan saya melalui fic ini. Maaf bila NaruSaku pertama saya aneh banget, dan maaf menyebabkan Naruto serta Sakuranya menjadi OOC. Paman penjaga kedai di tepi pantai itu adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dan pria tua pengemis di Sentral B adalah Jiraya. _

_Maaf bila ini jelek, maaf sekali._

_._

_Wanna leave me some feedback?_

_It will be nice ;)_

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Gymnadenia._


End file.
